Belial (Between Angels and Demons)
Belial is the fourth Prince of Hell. History Early Life Belial was one of the millions of angels created by God before the creation of man to protect his work. When God created man and commanded his angels to kneel before him and love him above all works, Belial was one of the thousands of angels to resent his father's command, but eventually he did. However, after seeing Helel refuse, leaving, and planning a rebellion, Belial decided to join him. Following the defeat of the rebellion, Belial was one of the angels to fall and preserve his grace, though losing his wings and with weakened powers. When Lucifer began the angel experiments, Belial went through the experiments and became the fourth Prince of Hell. Personality Belial has been described as wild, cruel and psychotic. She was, in fact, a cruel demon who, in her own words, enjoyed "playing with food" taking great pleasure in seducing and torturing torture men and women after seducing them. Because of this, she is considered the creator of the Incubi and Succubi. Physical Appearance Belial's vessel was a young woman. Belial wears her dark leather and wears equally dark makeup. As Princess of Hell, Belial's eyes glow yellow. Powers and abilities *'Demonic Possession': Like any demon, Belial must possess a human body to manifest on Earth. As he is no longer an angel, Beelzebu no longer needs a person's consent to possess a vessel. *'Immortality': Belial had the ability to live indefinitely if she had not been murdered. *'Super Strength': Belial has a much higher strength level than humans, monsters, and low-ranking angels. *'Telekinesis': Belial can easily move objects at once without looking at them. *'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire)': Belial have a certain level of control over the very powerful Hellfire. *'Super Stamina': Like any demon, Belial does not need water, food or oxygen to survive. *'Teleport': Belial can travel instantly from place to place without taking up intermediate space as long as the location has not been protected. *'Weather Manipulation': The mere presence of Belial was able to cause powerful storms. *'Immunity': Belial was immune to various weaknesses that affect other demons, such as holy water, holy ground, and salt. Moreover, even trapped in a devil's trap, she could still use her powers, though weakened. *'Electromagnetic interference': Belial's presence was able to stop all electronic devices in a neighborhood from working. *'Memory Manipulation': Belial could erase, alter, or create any memory of a person just by tapping on it. *'Super Senses': Belial is able to smell "angels" and other supernatural creatures. *'Biokinesis': Belial could physically injure humans by altering their biological energy, creating injuries or even killing them. *'Reality Warping (by deals)': Belial can alter the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. **'Healing (by deal)': Belial can restore people's overall health, although they must make a deal to do so. **'Resurrection (by deal)': Belial can resurrect humans, although he must make a deal. *'Thermokinesis': Belial can heat objects to temperatures so high that they can cause serious injuries. *'Vocal Mimicry': Belial was able to mimic human and non-human voices except angelic ones. *'Smiting': Belial was able to kill a demon just by shaking his hand. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Devil Trap': Although a devil trap could trap Belial, it did not prevent him from using her powers, but made them weaker. *'Hellfire': Hellfire is capable of harming, or even killing, Belial. *'Weak Vessels': While in a vessel that is not strong enough, Belial could not use all his power as it would cause deterioration in the body. Destroying *'Archangels': Any archangel can easily kill Belial. *'High Level Cambion': A high level cambion, that is, son of a powerful demon, could kill Belial. *'Special Children': Azazel's special children had enough power to kill Belial. *'High Level Nephilim': A nephilim son of a powerful seraph or an archangel can kill a Belial without difficulty. Category:Princes of Hell (Between Angels and Demons) Category:LGBT (Between Angels and Demons)